


Secret

by Cyaniade



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Bottom yeo, Bullying, Fluff and Smut, Homophobia, Kissing, Lots of Sex, M/M, Rough Sex, San is a bf stealer, Sex, Top San, Top Wooyoung, Wooyoung is an idiot, Yeosang is a whore, sansang, soft, this whole school not seeing the gates of heaven, yeosang dresses more girly, yeosang is pure and beautiful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:40:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27328957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cyaniade/pseuds/Cyaniade
Summary: Jung Wooyoung. One of the most notorious bad boys in “Lincoln High”. He was described as Sexy, manipulative, bad, disrespectful and the rest of your basic bad boy pack.Kang Yeosang. A sweetheart indeed, this pure soul will be soon tainted by the one and only Jung Wooyoung.What the school didn’t know was the secret that the one and only Jung Wooyoung wanted to stay hidden.
Relationships: Choi San/Kang Yeosang, Jung Wooyoung/Kang Yeosang
Comments: 3
Kudos: 42





	1. Chapter 1

The scent of strawberries and Vanilla breezed through the morning sky of Busan. Children scurrying on to get to school on time, parents rushing to work. The birds swam through the sky while chirping happily. 

The black double door belonging to a white two story mansion opened up, a boy with black hair walked out. 

Jung Wooyoung.

One of the most notorious bad boys attending Lincoln High. He popped a cigarette and lit it up, blowing the smoke out. He sighed before walking down the steps and into the car. 

The car drive was slow. He took the time to really admire his surroundings, the cute little bakery’s and ice cream shops. The parks that were consistently occupied with children and teens. And finally they arrived. 

He stepped out the car and took one last puff before putting the cigarette out. He sighed again. Walking into the school he dreaded the most. His eyes wandered until it landed on his group of friends, who were signaling him to come over. 

As he walked over he noticed the small boy. 

“So... Yiren is hosting a party tonight, you coming.” Mingi the loud and obnoxious boy said. 

“Yea. I’ll pass by.” He was known to love attending parties but today he felt off. And he didn’t know why.

“Look it’s Kang, he’s staring at you again.” Wooyoung turned around and met the eyes of Kang Yeosang. The sweet, small boy that he bullied everyday. 

He smirked and motioned his gang to follow. They walked over the where the pure soul was sitting, snatching his books and pushing him down. 

Faggot.Dick lover. Those words left wooyoung mouth. The small boy broke into tears and they began hitting on him. Punching him in the stomach, leg and back. He curled into a ball hoping they’d stop. Finally the hits stop and the boys walked away. Leaving the sweet boy with more bruises to cover up. 

Wooyoung walked into math class, taking his seat at the back and falling asleep. 

Once math class was over he headed towards the gym.  
They played 4 rounds of basketball. The once refreshing smell turned into sweat and smelly armpits. 

Kang stood on the sidelines watching the boys play; specifically watching wooyoung play. He liked wooyoung. And he was sure the whole school knew by now. His eyes stayed on wooyoung, not paying attention to the ball that was coming towards him. 

“Ouch!” He rubbed the side of his head, where the ball hit him. 

“Maybe if you weren’t staring at Jung, you would’ve saw the ball.” The boys in the gym laughed. Including wooyoung. 

Kang walked into the lockers rooms and sat down, he opened up his phone and went on Twitter. Quickly checking his Twitter followers he went on and searched “boys kissing” and watched all the videos presented. 

Soon the locker room was filled with laughter and screaming. Showers were being turned on. Kang quickly exited Twitter and went on YouTube, to try and distract himself. 

High school boys walking around the locker room, shirtless with towels covering their lower half’s. Yes he needed to distract himself. 

“Kang.” The boy looked up.

“Yes.” He said quietly. 

“You wanna see Jung naked ?” The boy looked up.

“Uhm... n-naked ?” The other boy nodded and smirked. 

“Jung. Come here.” Wooyoung came in with a towel wrapped around his waist, his v line showing. His hair was still wet.

He looked at Kang. Then back at Yunho. “What.” 

“Kang. He said he wants to see you naked.” Kang quickly got up. 

“I-I never said that. Yunho asked me but I didn’t say yes.” He said. 

Wooyoung walked closer to him. Kang bent down and covered his head. Kicks and punches were delivered at full force towards Kang. Soon the hits stopped and Jung walked away. 

Kang sat and cried until the locker room became empty. He walked towards the showers and opened one. He slowly took off his clothes, he ran his fingers along the bruises. 

He rubbed his arms. His breath hitched as arms wrapped around his waist. “Kang.” The boy whispered. 

Yeosang was pushed against the shower walls, the boy gripped his waist tightly. The boy kissed along his neck.

“W-what are you doing.. who are y-you.” Kang questioned. 

The boy turned him around and stared into his eyes.

“J-Jung.” Wooyoung closed the gap between them, the kiss soon becoming lustful. He grabbed yeosangs waist and rubbed his lower half onto yeosangs.

Sweet moans escaped yeosangs mouth as wooyoung continuously rubbed his lower half onto yeosangs. 

Wooyoung grabbed yeosangs legs and told him to jump. This was so that it’ll be easier to feel the friction between them. 

Wooyoung continued to rub himself onto yeosang. Grunts and low pitched moans filled the boys locker room. Wooyoung slowly kissed yeosang. 

“M-more I want more...” yeosang pleaded. 

Suddenly something snapped in wooyoung. He put yeosang down and back away. He stared at yeosang, before muttering some words to himself. 

“I’m not gay. This was a mistake.” He grabbed his towel and walked away, leaving a confused yeosang in the showers.

Kang stood there for a while, trying to register what happened. Soon he walked out the showers, got dressed and went home. 

[...]


	2. Confusion

The next day Yeosang woke up with a huge headache. He decided that it’ll be best for him to stay home but his mother insisted that he still attends school. Walking towards the front entrance of the school he saw Jung. 

Slowly yeosang walked closer towards him. “Wooyoung. Can I speak to you.” Wooyoung turned around and stared at him. He looked at his friends before nodding and following kang. 

“I just wanted to talk to you about what happened in the locker roo-“ Wooyoung hushed him. “Listen okay it was a mistake, it was never suppose to happen.” 

“B-But you liked it right I just wan-“ 

“No. I didn’t like it. Now leave me the fuck alone and don’t tell anyone about this.” Wooyoung shoved him before walking back with his friends. 

Yeosang stood there for a while before scurrying off to history class. During history class he kept staring off into space. Wooyoung was occupying his head, the feeling of wooyoung body’s brushing up against him. 

“Yeosang. Kang Yeosang.” The teacher calling his name snapped him out of his dream. 

“Yes. Ms. Byun.” 

“What’s the answer for question 5 ?” Yeosang fiddled with his hands under the table. 

“I-I don’t know.” She rolled her eyes. 

[Bell rings] 

Wooyoung walks out art class, bumping into minju. “Hey cutie.” He says putting his arm on her shoulder. 

“What you want wooyoung.” 

“You.” She pushes him off and gives him the finger. 

He sighed and looked around the hallways. He noticed yeosang staring at him. They held eye contact until yeosang walked towards the staircase. 

Wooyoung was unconsciously following him. Suddenly yeosang was pulled into a dark closet. 

“W-what‘a going on. W-who are you.” The lights turned on and yeosang was facing wooyoung. He looked down at wooyoung lips. Suddenly he was pushed towards the wall, wooyoung attacking his lips. 

“I’ve been thinking about you all fucking day.” Wooyoung said while kissing yeosang. He put his hand on yeosang’s hip to keep him in place. 

“w-wooyoung....fuck me.” He pulled away and stared at yeosang. 

“We can’t.” 

“Can I suck you off then..” wooyoung eyes widen. Yeosang pulled on his shirt. 

Wooyoung unbuckled his belt and pushed his pants down. “Knees now.” 

Yeosang got down on his knees, pulling woo’s underwear down. He gently picked up wooyoung’s cock, placing it in his mouth. He bobbed his head slowly, moaning onto wooyoung’s cock. 

“F-fuck yeosang.” Yeosang looked up at wooyoung while sucking him off. 

{smut skip} 

Wooyoung finished up buckling up his pants. He looked at yeosang who was wiping his mouth with wipes. 

“Listen yeo-“ 

“I know. Don’t tell anyone.” Yeosang turned around and put his head down. Wooyoung came up behind him and kissed him. 

“I’m sorry.” Wooyoung continued kissing him. 

“Woo I have to get to class.” Wooyoung turned him around and noticed the blush on yeosangs face. 

“Okay. Go then.” Yeosang quickly walked out the closet, leaving wooyoung alone. 

“Fuck.” He curses to himself. He isn’t gay. He was just experimenting. That’s all. 

He sighed before pulling the handle and walking out the room.


	3. What’s going on ?

[The next day]

Yeosang groaned softly, as he removed the covers off his body. He sat up suddenly groaning in pain. “Fuck my back” he said.   
He got up and walked towards the bathroom. He picked up his toothbrush and brushed his teeth. He washed his face with warm water and applied his toner. 

He slowly took off his clothes. Throwing his underwear on the toilet seat before hoping in the shower. He rubbed his arms, and legs with soap. He stood in the shower daydreaming. Specifically daydreaming about sucking wooyoung off. 

His whole world stopped. He. Kang Yeosang a bullied boy got to suck off his bully. Jung Wooyoung. He squealed and danced in the shower. “I GOT TO SUCK WOOYOUNG’S DICK!!” He yelled. The sudden noise of knocking caught him off guard. 

“W-who is it ?”   
“It’s me dear.” Fuck. It’s was his mom, what if she heard him yelling about sucking cock. “Yea mom what do you need.” He said nervously. 

“Just wanted to know if you were okay. I’ll leave you now.” The sound of her footsteps faded away. He suddenly let out the breath he’s been holding in. 

“Fuck that was close.” He turned off the shower and dried himself off. Playing with his hair a little before changing into his inside clothes.

He sat on his bed and grabbed his Nintendo, playing Mario cart. Curses and shouting could be heard from outside his bedroom door. He slammed the game down on his bed and screamed. 

The door rang. It could be his father since he was suppose to come back today. He silently peaked from his door. It was his father, he launched himself down the stairs and ran straight into his fathers arms. 

“Aww I missed you too son.” 

“What took so long.” He said.

“Business is business you’ll understand someday.” He groaned. 

“You still wear those girly outfits... I thought you would man up by now.” 

“Leave him alone.” His mother always had his back for when his father made those comments. 

Yeosang pulled down his pink oversized sweater, looking his father in the eye. He was about to comment until the door rang. 

“Yeosang did you invite-”

“You know that boy has no friends.” Yeosang laughed. His mother staring at him in confusion. Once that door opened never in a million years would he think that the Jung wooyoung would be standing on his doorstep. 

“Hi Mr. and Mrs. Kang. I’m here for Yeosang.” He said as his eyes shifted towards yeosangs body. He scanned him up and down before smirking. 

“Oh he actually has friends well come in. Congrats your yeosangs first friend.” He emphasized on the first. Wooyoungs eyes still wouldn’t leave yeosang. 

Soon yeosang became uncomfortable and decided to head upstairs. “Mom I’m gonna go upstairs, but uh you guys could get to know him.” Yeosangs name was called.

“Oh hunny I’m sorry but me and your dad are actually going on a trip.” His eyes widen. 

“I-oh where.” His palms became sweaty. 

“Hawaii.” He quickly nodded before heading upstairs letting wooyoung introduce himself. 

“Oh I never got to tell you my name. It’s Wooyoung. Jung Wooyoung.” His mom suddenly remembered hearing that name from somewhere. 

“Well Wooyoung, you and yeosang can do whatever boys your age do. But don’t make a mess.” He nodded and watched as yeosangs parents drove out into the road. He closed the door and headed upstairs. to yeosangs room. 

He pushed open the door, scaring yeosang. 

“Oh wooyoung.” 

Wooyoung slowly walked over. He stared direclty into yeosangs eye. He put one knee on the bed as he leaned into yeosang. “You still want me to fuck you.” 

“Ah... faster.” Yeosang moaned as wooyoung snapped his hips faster and faster. Breathy moans left yeosangs mouth as the pleasure became too much to handle.   
He leaned up to look at his cock before he was pushed down onto the bed, wooyoung continuously ramming into him. 

Wooyoung pulled yeosang closer to him, putting one leg on his shoulder and his other hand on his thigh. He slowly thrusted himself in and out. He threw his head back, moaning. 

“Wooyoung go faster.” Yeosang said.

He slowly started to pick up the pace, his cock continuously hitting Yeosang’s spot. “...rrighttng tthere.” He slurred. Wooyoung placed yeosangs cock in his hands, slowly moving his hands up and down. 

Yeosang arched his back, the pleasure becoming too much to handle. “daddy go faster.” Wooyoung rolled his hips once last time before slamming back into yeosang and going at an inhuman pace. His body and cock shook under wooyoung, his mouth stayed open. 

“Fuck.. you look so beautiful.” Wooyoung said. His hands slid down yeosangs body grabbing his cock again. He slowly jacked him off. “Ah.” 

Wooyoung slowly slowed down, he continued to jack yeosang off. “w-wooyoung I’m gonna cum.” He let go of yeosangs cock and leaned forward capturing yeosangs lips. “Mmm”

“Cum for me.” Thick ropes of cum emerged from yeosangs limp cock. He looked at wooyoung who smiled at him. 

“Did you cum yet?” Yeosang asked removing the hair from his face. 

“no.” Yeosang hoped on top of wooyoung. “I’ll ride you then.” He slowly slid down onto wooyoungs dick. He sat there for a few minutes before slowly pushing himself up. He plopped back down onto wooyoungs dick a moan escaping his mouth. He continuously bounced up and down, his cock slapping back onto wooyoungs stomach. 

“Fuck yeosang.” He placed his hands on yeosangs waist, watching his cock flop around. 

“I- fuck.” He leaned back and placed his hands on wooyoungs thighs, rolling his hips forward moaning in pleasure. He placed his hands back on woo’s chest, continuing to roll his hips forwards. 

“Y-your beautiful.” Woo said as he took in the time to notice yeosangs features. 

His wet hair that sticked to his face, his parted lips, and his beautiful birthmark. He looked back down again and noticed his cock flopping around which turned him on even more. 

“I’m gonna cum yeo.” Yeosang bounced a bit more before a thick hot liquid filled his insides. He looked down at wooyoung who looked worn out. He slowly slid off, cum pouring out his ass. Gently he laid next to wooyoung, who pulled him closer. 

He closed his eyes, falling asleep softly. 

“I love you...yeosang.” 

was the last words he heard before completely passing out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the very very late update. Chapter might feel empty or whatever but I promise you it’ll get better. As well as the smut. I’m not good with boy x boy. I also just want to say I really appreciate the kudos ! It gives me motivation, I have a short attention span. But any who I hope you enjoyed the chapter !


	4. Issues

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya ! I’m back sorry it’s been a while.

Yeosang woke up with the sun shining onto his face. He groaned.“fuck my back hurts.”He remove the blanket from off his body and walked towards the bathroom. Once he finished gathering himself up, he put on some clothes and walked out the door. 

•••

The bus ride was long yeosang thinks it’s because the bus driver was driving too slow, once he arrived at his stop he walked out the bus and into his school. He scanned around the hallways until his eyes landed on wooyoung. He semi smiled at him and continued walking off to his locker. Once he finished unpacked, he stood there waiting for the bell to ring. The hallways were loud, girls squealing, guys laughing and being complete idiots. He hated it. The bell rung and yeosang grabbed his books walking to his first period class.

•••

yeosang walked onto the lunch line, the cafeteria lady smiling at him. He picked up a tray and stood still, scanning the area. He looked towards wooyoungs direction, wondering if he should go and sit with him. Suddenly a blue haired boy appeared, he waved and smiled and yeosang.

“Uhm Hi, I’m Hongjoong and your yeosang. Hehe uhm I was wondering if you maybe wanted to sit next to me during lunch today.” The corners of his eyes crinkled as he talked. It wasn’t such a bad idea at all, yeosang barely had any friends. He agreed and let the blue haired boy led him to their table. “So what’s you favorite school subject.. wait uhm nevermind-actually what’s your favorite thing to do. I’m rambling right, my mom told me to stop that but hey right.” He giggled towards the end. he was cute. Not yeosangs type but cute. “It’s okay Hongjoong, your fine.” He smiled back. He could feel wooyoungs eyes staring into him, he turned around and they met eyes only

to be interrupted by joong. “Are you gonna eat your bagel.” He asked, hand leaning over the table. “You could have it.” Before the words left yeosangs mouth his bagel was already stolen. He looked down at his plate and played with the beans. He wasn’t hungry, but he needed to eat. He picked up the rice and ate it, his stomach started the loudly growl once he placed the rice on his mouth. He could feel Hongjoongs eyes on him, but he didn’t care. The bell rang signaling that lunch was over, he threw out his tray and was close from exiting the cafeteria until a hand grabbed his waist. “Um yeosang can I ask you something.” He looked back and saw wooyoung. “Sure.” He grip on his waist loosened. “I wanted to know if you wanted to grab dinner or something, it doesn’t have to be today it could be tomorrow or just whenever you want.” His eyes soften as he spoke, yeosang took the time to admire his facial features. His pretty brown eyes, and smooth pale skin. “Uh yeosang ?” Hongjoong said while a pink tint covered his cheeks

“Oh sorry. Sure yea, I’d enjoy that. We could do it today, I don’t mind.” He smiled. 

•••

It was after school and yeosang decided to head to the park. He sat by the benches near and ice cream cart, he digged inside his bag for some loose change. He pulls out 1 dollar and some change, too bad the ice cream was 4 dollars. He sulked and slouched back, groaning softly. Suddenly wooyoung dropped

down next to him. “Hey.” He said placing a hand onto yeosangs thigh. “Oh hi woo.” 

“So who’s your new friend, at the cafeteria.” 

“Oh uh his name is Hongjoong,

He wanted to uhm take me out for dinner tonight- but we’re going as friends.” He said staring at wooyoung, suddenly he got up combing a hand through his hair. “Did you say yes.” Yeosang stood up, slowly taking steps towards woo. “Yes but-“ 

“Are you fucking serious yeosang. Really after what happened last night ? After I fucked you and told you that- you know what fuck you.” 

“You can’t do this to me ! I woke up and you were gone how was I suppose to know that you wanted to continue the relationship. You never told me nothing, no note or anything ! We aren’t even dating !” 

Yeosang yelled back. Wooyoung took a few steps back, anger was written all over his face. “I was maybe hoping that we could work something out after that, you know I really enjoyed it. But nevermind fuck you.” He turned around and walked away. Yeosang watched as his figure got smaller and smaller, tears escaping his eyes. He grabbed his bag and angrily walked out the park, muttering curse words to himself. 

••• 

Yeosang sat on his bed, thinking about what wooyoung said. “ I was maybe hoping that we could work something out after that, you know I really enjoyed it.” He took a deep breath, and stood up looking for some clothes to wear. He looked around for some shoes to match his outfit, once he was ready he remembered how he never gave Hongjoong his number. His phone beeped 

‘Hey yeosang uhm its Hongjoong , you never gave me your number. Hehe. But I managed to ask the main office for your number if that’s okay with you.” 

“Oh okay..”

“Text me your address.”

“—— ——-“ 

“I’ll be there in 5.”

Yeosang sprayed some cologne on him. And grabbed his bag. He walked out the door and towards his front gate. A blue car pulled up and honked its horn. He walked towards the car and opened the door, climbing inside. 

“Hey..” he greeted as yeosang put on his seatbelt. 

“Oh hi.” 

Hongjoong started up the car anddrove to the restaurant. The ride was silent, hongjoongs eyes keep glancing back onto yeosang. Yeosang softly hummed to the song playing on the radio. 

‘Ariana Grande : 34+35’ 

“You like this song ?”

“Yea its catchy..” 

“ Fuck me 'til the daylight. You like that type of stuff.” Hongjoong questioned.

“Uh yea...” 

“Nice to know.” He smirked.

The car slowed down onto a parking lot, there were fairy lights decorating the building. Once they got the car parked, yeosang stepped out. His mouth fell open, it was so pretty. The small little lakes near the entrance, the big white glass doors, the plants and flowers. A hand tugged on his waist. “Oh sorry.” 

“No it’s fine, cmon though.” 

They walked into the restaurant ordering a table for 2, they picked a spot near the pretty lake and minibar. “It’s so pretty Hongjoong.” 

“Just like you..” he murmured.

“Huh.”

“Nothing.” 

The waiter soon arrived at their table taking their orders. “I’ll have a water to go with that please.” 

“I’ll take the same too.”

They began eating. Hongjoong glancing at yeosang every few seconds.

“Yeosang can I ask you something, and please be honest with me.” Yeosang nodded, placing his glass cup down. 

“What’s going on with you and wooyoung. I saw both of you at the park, I see the way you both look at each other.” Yeosang swallowed hardly, he was frozen. He didn’t expect Hongjoong to ask him that. 

“Uhm well... don’t tell anyone but we fucked once.. well twice. A-And we’ve done sexual things with each other..” He sat down silently, waiting for him to respond. He could hear him sigh, before picking up his cup and taking a sip. 

“You guys aren’t dating though right ?” He questioned. 

“No I’m single.” 

They went back to eating, it was still silent though. Yeosang kept his head down to embarrassed to look Hongjoong in the eyes. A hand grabbed him by the chin, wiping his mouth clean. 

“Your a messy eater.” Joong said slightly giggling. Yeosang stared at him until he became flustered, suddenly looking elsewhere. “Makes me wonder what else your messy at doing..” He mumbled to himself.

Once they’ve finished, the waiter came back with checks. “Yeosang by the way I really enjoyed this date. I was maybe wondering if we could go on another one ? Next time like a Carnival or movie theater.” Hongjoong said. 

“Sure that sounds fun.” He smiled, he picked up his bag and stood up. “Wait yeosang..sit for a second.” Yeosang looked up and sat down, confusion written all over his face. “I was wondering maybe next time we go out we could uhm try dating each other... because your single right ?” His eyes scanned yeosangs facial expression for some hope, that maybe he could have a chance. 

“Oh um Hongjoong, I like you too but not as lovers or anything. I would prefer that we stay friends, I’m not looking for a relationship right now.” The smile on joongs face dropped, yeosang could see the grip joong had on the receipt tighten.“Oh okay, we’ll let’s get going it’s getting cold.” They both stood up and walked out the door, and into joongs car. 

••• 

They pulled up onto yeosangs front gate, he slowly unbuckled his seat belt. He turned over to Hongjoong, and pulled him in for a kiss. He quickly let go and got out the car, walking to unlock the gate. He could faintly hear footsteps behind him until he was spun around, joong attacking his lips. A hand pulled on his waist, pulling him closer. Yeosang rested his hands on joongs chest, their lips moved in a sync motion a wet sound erupting each time their lips touched. Yeosang slightly moaned into the kiss, joong took this as an opportunity to push yeosangs back onto the gate, leaning on him. They parted for air, joong whispering a faint “please.” 

Yeosang pushed him back. “I’m sorry, we can’t.” Hongjoong ruffled his hair in fustration. “So you won’t let me hit, but you’ll let wooyoung ? After all the things he’s done to you.” Yeosang shook his head. 

“no no no joong it’s not like that.”

“So then what is it yeosang.” 

Yeosang stayed silent, fiddling with his hands. 

“Exactly....you see what I mean. Forget it, have a nice night yeosang.” Hongjoong started walking back towards his car ignore yeosangs pleads. 

“Wait joong please..” 

Yeosang watched as he drove off, he was right though even if wooyoung was to call him names and hit on him, he’d still let wooyoung fuck him. He sighed deeply and walked back inside. Hoping to forget about tonight. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Double Update !! Just wanted to let you guys know that I wanted to write another book. But this time [Yeosang x San] Anyways hope you enjoy. !


	5. Sex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Btw this chapter contains smut, and it’s kinda short.

Yeosang played around with his Nintendo. It was the weekend and joong still hadn’t messaged him. His phone beeped, he hurriedly grabbed it. 

[wooyoung  😘 ]

‘Come to my place, now,’ 

‘Here’s my address; ———‘

Yeosang placed his phone downand threw on some clothes and shoes. He walked out the door and took the bus the wooyoungs house. 

•••

After an awfully long bus ride, he finally got off the bus. He looked around and saw a big white mansion, he walked towards it. Once he reached the front door he knocked 5 times and rang the door bell. A lady opened it, her smile was wide. She wore dark red lipstick her hair was tied in a bun, she wore a black and white outfit.

“How may I help you ?” She said politely a handbag was seen in her left hand. 

“Oh I’m here for wooyoung. Can I come in ?” Yeosang said while fiddling with the ends of his skirt. 

“Oh sure. I was just heading out anyways, come in dear.” She opened the door for Yeosang and he walked in, admiring the paintings and decorations. 

“You could wait in the living room while I fetch wooyoung.” He sat down in the living room, grabbing the remote. He was switching through channels when suddenly he heard wooyoungs voice.

“Your wearing a skirt.” He said.

Yeosang turned around and looked at wooyoung, gray sweatpants and a black shirt. 

“Oh yea... do you like it.” He said standing up ,letting wooyoung admire his body. 

“You look cute.” He said as he sat down, patting his lap. Yeosang walked over and sat down. Wooyoungs hand slid between his thighs, pulling down on his underwear. “What if someone walks in.” Wooyoung completely took off yeosangs underwear flinging it somewhere. He placed yeosang on top of him, leaning back on the armrest.

“Ride me.” 

••• 

Wooyoungs eyes rolled back as yeosang continuously rolled his hips. “w-woo...please.” Wooyoung grabbed onto yeosangs waist gripping it hard, he helped him roll his hips. Wooyoungs loud moans filling the house. Yeosang held onto the headband on his head, he threw his head back. Wooyoung slapped his ass. “Bounce.” Yeosang slowly lifted his ass up, then he slammed himself back down. He continued to repeat that same action over and over again. “Faster yeosang...” Wooyoung moaned. He did as wooyoung told him to, his moans started getting louder and louder. Yeosangs gripped the couch cushion with one hand while the other one was steady fixing his headband. 

He looked down at wooyoung, his parted lips, his hair sticking to his forehead. He was all sweaty and hot, which turned yeosang on even more.He harshly gripped the couch cushion and began roughly rolling his hips, he leaned back a little bit, a hand gripping on his waist. “My god yeosang..” Soft moans left yeosangs mouth, he could feel wooyoungs hand rubbing up and down on his waist. “I need to..” Yeosang whimpered. He was suddenly picked up by his legs from wooyoung, he was set to be leaned over the couch. His arms were pinned behind his head, wooyoung thrusting into him. “Fuck....” Yeosang leaned his head back, his headband fell over due to wooyoung pace. He pulled all the way out till half his tip was seen until he slammed back in all the way, earning a moan from yeosang. The sound of skin slapping filled the living room, wooyoung could hear the sound of a door open. He stopped, putting a hand on yeosangs mouth. 

“Yea well I have to go pick up yena soon, I’ll talk to you later.” He could hear his mom walking around in the kitchen. He slowly started rolling his hips, thrusting into yeosang. 

“Fuck you have to leave yeosang.” He whispered and removed his hands from yeosangs mouth. “Why.” He questioned. Wooyoung stared at him and pointed towards the kitchen. “C’mon get dressed.” Yeosang sat there. “So you want to be in a relationship with me, but your hiding me from your parents ?” He said, voice getting louder. “Yeosang lower your voice.” He said struggling to put on his shirt. “No. I’m NOT leaving.” The movement in the kitchen stopped. “Uh Wooyoung. Is that you ?” He silently cursed to himself. “Yea mom, I’m in the living room.” When he looked back at yeosang he already had his clothes and shoes on. He grabbed his phone from off the floor and walked out the door. Wooyoung finished getting dressed and quickly sprayed the living room before walking into the kitchen to greet his mom. “Who closed the door ?” She asked while putting away the groceries. “Oh I just wanted to see if we got any mail, that’s all.” 

••• 

Yeosang walked through the front gates of his school, he unpacked his locker and bag. The usual. He looked around the hallways at the girls and finally his eyes landed on wooyoung. He stared at him for a bit before a presence stood behind him.“Hi. My name is San, what’s yours.” The boy towered over him, a smirk was plastered on his face. “Oh Hi I’m yeosang.” Yeosang said shuffling his feet, it was something he did was he was nervous or shy. The boy came closer, whispering in his ears. 

“We’re gonna have lots of fun together...babygirl.” 


	6. What...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for very late update. Sorry for spellling errors

•••

San walked yeosang to his first period class, which they both shared. He even sat next to yeosang, he could feel san’s hands slightly touch around his thigh. Yeosang turned to look at San. “I know I’m handsome but can you please focus.” San said a smirk plastered on his face. 

“Cocky lil motherfucker.” Yeosang mumbled, not expecting San to hear him. “I’m cocky now.” San said turning to Yeosangs direction, staring into him. “Stop looking at me..” Yeosang said a blush forming on his cheeks. 

He tried his hardest to pay attention but it was so hard for him when San decided to put his hand on Yeosangs thigh. He could feel sans thumb going in a circular motion on his inner thigh. “San stop I can’t focus..I need to pay attention we have a test on Wednesday.” Yeosang said while removing sans hand. San didn’t bother him for the rest of the period. 

••• 

Yeosang exited Chemistry, and stood by his locker waiting for the hallways to clear. He wanted to go to Ms. Kim’s class to spend the rest of his lunch. He closed back his locker and hardly gripped his backpack. He turned around and began walking towards Ms. Kim’s room until a arm gripped his waist.   
“Where you going ?” San said pulling yeosang closer to him. “Just to Ms. Kim’s room..” he said trying to get out of san’s hold. “Well then I’ll come with you.” He said. 

••• 

They walked quietly to Ms. Kim’s room. “How long will this take to get there.” He said looking off to his left to stare at yeosang. He stayed quiet and kept walking, he could hear a deep sigh escaping sans mouth. San quickly grabbed yeosangs hand, intertwining their hands. Yeosang felt his cheeks grow hot, and he could probably see a smirk written on sans face. 

“Right here.”

They turned into Ms.Kim’s room which was empty, yeosang knocked on the door but there was no answer. San ripped a sticky note off that was left on the door 

‘Sorry yeosang I had a family emergency...I’ll be here tomorrow.   
:) ‘ 

“Well.. she’s not here..” he said looking down onto him. Yeosang sighed and began walking down the hallways again. “Wait yeosang where are you going ?” San quickly walked down the hallway to catch up. Yeosang stormed into the cafeteria, and onto the lunch line. “Yeosang what’s wrong with you ?” San called after him, he eventually was able to catch yeosang. 

“LEAVE ME ALONE SAN..” He yelled, his voice silencing the cafeteria. Everyone’s eyes were now on him, he could see wooyoung tempting on whether he should get up or not. Swiftly he turned around and picked up his tray, walking towards an empty table. “WHAT ARE YOU GUYS LOOKING AT ?!” He screamed, immediately eyes were laid off him. 

•••

He slumped down in his hair, sighing silently. He titled his head back, mouth partially open. He looked over to his right to see hongjoong staring at him, quickly adverting his gaze when yeosang caught him. He looked back over to his desk, drowning out everything that was happening around him.   
“Kang.”

“Mr.Kang ?”

“KANG YEOSANG.” He suddenly jolted up. He looked around the classroom until his eyes finally landed on Mrs.Ahn. “Yes miss..” Sne crossed her arms and stared at him hard, she motioned him to come forward. Yeosang stood up slowly walking over to Mrs. Ahn. “What’s going on.. you’ve been acting weird this whole period.” She questioned as she placed a hand on her hip, head titled.

“Oh no I’m fine.. just daydreaming.” He assured her. Actually he was dreaming about San fucking him. It was wrong but he couldn’t help it, he started picturing the positions San would fuck him in. The way his hips would slam onto yeosang. Just kissing San made yeosang horny. 

“Yeosang.. hellooo.” Mrs. Ahn said while waving a hand in his face. “Oh sorry.” He said, walking back to his desk. He kept his head down for the rest of the class. 

•••

“We have 5 minutes left for class... but I just wanted to let you guys know that you have an duo project that’ll be due the upcoming week.” Groans and deep sighs emerged from the students as the words left Ms. Ahn’s mouth. 

“I hate when she does this.”

“Not another one of these.”

“ Can I please be partnered with someone who actually does the work.” 

Yeosang ran his hands through his hair and gripped it hard. He hated duo/ group projects. This meant he had to talk to people and socialize and he hated that. He sighed deeply before removing his hands and placing them on the table. He fiddled with his fingers as he waited for her to give the rest of the instructions.

“Quiet please.” The chattering stop and the students all looked up, waiting for the next words.

“As I was going to say before I got interrupted. You’ll get to pick your  
partners. And the topic you’ll be presenting.” Cheers and claps emerged from the students, Ms. Ahn smiled softly her eyes turning into crescents. 

“Now we have 2 minutes left, so I’ll leave you to go ahead and choose your partners.” She turned around and began wiping the boards down and cleaning up her desk area, students rose and the classroom became loud. Yeosang sank into his seat, he wasn’t expecting anyone to ask him to be their partner since nobody ever did. 

“San wanna be my partner ?” Yeosang turned his head towards San. His eyes trailed back to the girl who spoke to him. Her shirt was unbuttoned a little and her skirt was really short. He suddenly started to glare at her, she turned around. 

“What are you looking at Kang ?” She spat. Yeosang turned back around and kept his eyes on his thighs. He felt a presence next to him and a chair was pulled up right beside him. “Your my partner.” San said. Yeosang looked up. “No it’s fine you could  
work with her.. I’m fine by myself.” 

“I wasn’t asking yeosang.” 

The bell rang.

San grabbed onto yeosangs thigh. “My place or yours.” He’d feel more comfortable at his home instead of San’s.  
“Mines.” He said.   
“Okay I’ll wait for you after school.” San said while squeezing yeosangs thigh and moving his hand further up. Yeosang quickly stood up and rushed out the classroom, stumbling over his own feet yelling a faint ‘okay’. San smirked to himself before walking out. 

••• 

Yeosang waited outside the school gates for San. He stood there for about 15 minutes until he finally saw San exiting the school building. He had a girl around his arm, his shirt looked unbutton and messed like he just threw on clothes and didn’t brother to fix it. His hair was ruffled a bit, a sudden emotion of jealousy filled yeosang heart. He crossed his arms and glared towards Sans direction. 

They stopped for a second before the girl gave san a peck on the lips and walked away. San stared at her until she disappeared wiping his lips in disgust and keeping his eyes trained on yeosang. 

“Come on my cars over here.” They both walked to the parking lot, and got into his car. “You have your seatbelt on ?” Yeosang nodded and they began driving. 

San turned the radio on and let the music play. Ariana grande 34 + 35 starts playing. Yeosang starts humming the lyrics and San turned to look at him. “You like this song.” He asked. 

Yeosang nodded. “You know what it’s about right ?” San asked switching his eyes between the road ahead of him and yeosang. 

The car halted at a red light, San leaned over onto yeosang his face only centimeters away from yeosangs. “So is this an invitation for me to fuck you..” he said, his breath fanning yeosangs neck. Yeosang stayed still, afraid that if he’d move they’d kiss. “S-San the light is green.” He pulled away and put a hand on the steering wheel, the other on yeosangs thigh. 

“Your straight so why are you trying to fuck me.” San chuckled.

“Nah I’m just playing with them. I’m 100% gay.” He said. “Are you a top or bottom ?” Yeosang asked.

“Do I look like a bottom to you ?” 

“Well I’m topping I don’t care.”   
San smiled.  
“So you’ll let me hit ?”   
He blushed furiously. “Shut up.” 

“Ooh I wanna fuck you while your wearing a skirt, wait shower sex sounds better.” San stated while clicking his tongue. 

“Stopp San.” He whined. 

“You know you have very pretty thighs right ?” He looked over to yeosang and noticed his red cheeks. “Just drive me home already.” 

“Fine fine I’ll stop.” 

•••

“Wait how do you know where I live ?” Yeosang questioned.

“Not answering that.”

They got out the car and yeosang unlocked his front door. “Mom ?” He called out. No answer. “I guess she isn’t home.” 

“That’s perfect then.” Yeosang rolled his eyes before leading San into his bedroom. “Damn I knew you were gay but I didn’t know you were this gay.” San received a slap in the back of his head. “Damn I’m sorry.”

“Close your eyes and turn around.” San had a confused look on his face. 

“I need to change...”

“ oh okay.” He turned around and covered his eyes. Once yeosang was sure the coast was clear he began removing his clothes. He picked up a pretty pastel shirt that reached his mid thigh area. He turned around and was met with San staring down on him. “W-what.” Yeosang took a step back. San just came closer. 

“Maybe I’ll just fuck you in this.” San stated before he picked yeosang up and threw him on the bed. He unbuckled his pants and leaned down onto yeosang capturing his lips. The kiss was slow and steady. San slowly pushed yeosang further back onto the bed, grinding his lower area onto yeosang. “Take the pants off.” Yeosang moaned. 

San quickly removed his pants, grabbing yeosangs hand and pinned them above his head. He grinded himself slowly onto yeosangs lower half, deeply kissing him. Yeosang moaned into the kiss. “Fuck me.” He moaned.  
San pulled back. “What.”   
“I said fuck me.”   
“That’s not the right way to ask for something.” Yeosang groaned, thrusting his hips upwards to get as much friction as he can. “Please fuck me daddy.” 

“Good girl. Now turn around, ass up face down.” Yeosang obeyed his ass hitting the cold air. San lifted yeosang shirt and bit and slapped his bare ass. “No underwear ? You really wanted to get fucked huh.” 

He pulled down his underwear and left his cock out free, he teasingly placed it by yeosangs hole. “stop teasing please...” San’s whole length was pushed into yeosang. He moaned out. San placed his hand on yeosang waist and began thrusting in and out at an fast pace. Breathless moans and yeosangs screams filled the room. “nnhhhg San faster.” 

“Sit up.” San growled. Yeosang leaned up until his back hit sans chest. “Put your hands on my waist, hold on tight.” San parted yeosang legs a little bit more before roughly thrusting into him. Placing one hand on yeosangs waist and the other on his shoulder San continued thrusting into yeosang. 

Yeosang threw his head back in pleasure, it felt so good and he was so close to cumming. He turned his head to look at San who’s head was also thrown back with his lips parted. “Kiss m-me” San connected their lips, it was rough and fast paced. He moaned into the kiss. San’s thrust began moving at a steady place, he pushed yeosang down onto the bed and flipped him over. 

“Your so beautiful under me.” He grabbed yeosang cock flicking his wrist steadily. His thrust was slow and deep, throwing yeosang over the edge. “San please.. I need to.”  
He choked out. San leaned down, their sweaty chest touching each other. Sans gaze was strong, he took yeosangs left arm pinning it above his head. He grabbed yeosangs right leg and began caressing his thigh while thrusting slowly. Yeosangs breathy moans filled the room, along with the panting of sans name. 

The kiss was sloppy and slow, San taking it as an opportunity to go deeper. “Cum for me, princess.” That’s all it took for Yeosang to release his load over his own chest, while chanting sans name. San released inside yeosang, his hole filling with Sans cum. 

After a while he rolled over, breathing out. He looked over at yeosang who’s eyes starting closing. “You okay ?” He asked. 

Yeosang lifted his head and looked over at San. “A little.” 

“Go to sleep baby.” San moved over to yeosang, placing his hand on his waist. He picked up some covers and placed them over their bodies. 

“San we didn’t even start on the project yet.” 

“Oh about that... I forgot.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just wanted to let you guys know that I’m also putting this on Wattpad ! This way you’ll get a nonification for when I update a chapter, instead of logging on and getting disappointed when there is no update. There will be more Sansang but the ending will be Woosang.

**Author's Note:**

> I’ll try to be consistent with updating ! It’s my first time writing an M/M story so it won’t be the best.


End file.
